Give Me One Reason Why We Shouldn't Kill Him
by Pinkie Polly
Summary: READ THE OTHER 2 STORIES FIRST! Ok, so Lana is going to marry Peter. And her friends come back in time to see her wedding! Well, Jack ends up trading them for the payment of another deal with Davy Jones. And for the rest, you will have to read it. DUH!
1. Same Old Lana

**ATTENTION!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ GIVE ME ONE REASON OR GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD LET MY SISTER STAY, YOU MUST READ THEM FIRST IN THAT ORDER!!!**

**Chapter One**

**Same Old Lana**

"**Uhmmm…" I said.**

"**Ok, that is a no," Peter said getting up.**

**I quickly pushed him back down. "Not so fast. I haven't given you an answer yet."**

"**So…"**

"**Just one question…why now?" I asked.**

"**Because, you have been in trouble so many times, and I wanted to marry you before anything **_**else**_** happens." Well that is a good reason.**

"**Yes."**

"**Yes?" He repeated.**

"**Yes."**

"**Yes!!!"**

**Ok, so I was so excited the rest of the day. I am going to get married!!! At age 17? Man, I forgot about that. Well, now Taylor, Anna Ruth, and I were used to talking over the mirror everyday, so I imminently called them back.**

"**Hey guys! Guess what?" I said still excited.**

"**You re getting married?" Taylor said.**

"**No! Bet…wait…how did you know?" I asked confused. Did they listen to me? How dare they!**

"**Just guessing. But OMG!" **

"**Ya'll need to come back here for the wedding!" I said.**

"**But, Lana, we don't know how," Anna Ruth said.**

"**Oh, it is easy! Just go to bed like usual tonight. But wish you were back on Jack's ship in 1721. It is that easy! And you will end up somewhere on the ship and somehow I will find you. Oops! G2g, I just tripped over a bottle of rum. Ouch!" **

"**Same old Lana," They said together.**

**So I cleaned up the bottle that I spilled and went to bed after my **_**BEST DAY EVER**_


	2. Turning Brunette

**Chapter Two**

**Turning Brunette**

**Well, I didn't sleep all night! Ok…I did but only for two hours. I was too excited (still). Well, when I woke up I went out for my morning with Jack. He was already out there leaning against the railing.**

"**You know what?" he asked.**

"**What?"**

"**I didn't get any sleep. I know you didn't, I heard you tossing and turning all night. But I didn't sleep for a different reason."**

"**And what reason is that?" I asked not knowing what he was going to say. Most of the time I could quote him from the movies. But this was a different conversation that we never had.**

**He answered in a different voice too. It was higher and cheery. "There were two girls in my room all night. And they were so annoying because they wouldn't quit talking.**

"**I'm sure you enjo---" It dawned on me. I ran to his room. He followed smiling. **

**"OMG!!! You look so much diff., well, no you don't. Just taller than normal," Taylor said. Yeah, I was always the short one. But then…Anna Ruth and me had basically grown together. We were always the same height. The only difference was that she was a blonde and I am brunette. But now, she died her hair brown, so now we look EXACTLY alike.**

**"HEY!!!" I said joking. They ran over for a group hug. Then we felt one more person join in. "What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"I felt lonely!" Jack said. He backed off.**

* * *

**So, yeah. We talked for a long time, ran around, and annoyed Jack (that was fun). Oh yeah! And people were mixing Anna Ruth and me up all the time; Peter hadn't met them yet. I guess he was really tired because is almost 12:00. Oh, well.**

**Peter finally got up. I saw him walking to the deck and I told Anna Ruth and Taylor to hide behind the pole.**

**"Hey, Peter! You slept late!" I said motioning Anna Ruth to go behind him. He felt the breeze when she turned around. Then he quickly turned around and screamed. I laughed.**

**"You have a twin?!?" He said freaking out.**

**"Meet Anna Ruth. My best friend."**

**"HEY!!!" Taylor said walking up also.**

**"Jk! This is my other best friend, Taylor." I quickly corrected myself.**

**"Omg! He is cuter in person!" Anna Ruth whispered in my ear. She was really into guys, and always has been (and probably always will.**


	3. You Don't Think

Chapter Three

You Don't Think

Hi! I'm Anna Ruth! Yeah…well Lana is still asleep. I'm not surprised either it is 4:00 in the morning. She said she normally gets up at 6:30. Well, since she isn't here, I will tell you what happened.

**I was bored of watching Taylor and Lana sleep (kinda like paint drying), so I went outside and I was the only one there. So, I sat down and looked up at the birds. **

"**Normally I see Lana out here in the morning," Jack said walking up to me.**

"**Why do you think that one bird is flying away from all the others?" I asked ignoring his comment. "Oh, sorry! I forgot! You don't think, now do you?" **

"**I will pretend you didn't say that," he said looking at me. **

**I looked into his eyes and could tell I was making him mad. FUN! "I was just telling the truth," I said making the puppy dog face. He could so tell I was trying to make him mad. **

"**Do you want to settle this like pirates?" He asked drawing out his sword. I also drew out a sword to his surprise. "Where did you get that?" He asked.**

**I threw it up into the air making it flip. "Oh, this? I stole it from your room the other day! Sorry, I forgot to tell you," I replied in a sarcastic tone. I put my sword up ready to fight. And suprisingly so did he. I didn't think he would fight a girl, oh wait, he is Jack. Of course he would fight a girl. **

**Our blades met with a loud clang, and sparks scattered on the deck. Jack moved forward and backward, lunging and dipping. I barely moved at all, using short quick swipes of my wrist to stop Jack's attacks. When I did move in, it was with swift, controlled footwork. Jack obviously had the advantage of years of training and experience, and yet I was winning. Jack was almost a head taller than I was, and I was skinny (and a girl) and her was muscled. Jack was full of little tricks. But I was still winning. Jack quickly jumped forward with all his strength. I avoided it by flattening on the ground and popping right back up again. But…while popping back up I quickly pulled something out of my pocket. **

"**You cheated! And you aren't even a pirate!" He yelled as I stuck my gun up. **

"**No. I am a little weak girl that is diagnosed with depression and wears all black and owns a gun and stole a sword from Captain Jack Sparrow. Right?" I asked. **

"**We both know you wouldn't shoot me with that," Jack said dropping his sword.**

**I shot the gun. He tightly shut his eyes. The bullet went past him. It was two inches away from his face. "Either you have bad aim and missed, or you have very good aim and you hit your target. THREE INCHES WAY FROM MY FACE!!!"**

"**OMG!!! WHAT WAS THAT?" Lana said running in. **

"**Nothing, just go back to sleep Lana," Jack said. "I can take care of myself." **

"**Ok, if you say so," she said. **

**I was still holding the gun up to Jack. "Put it down, love," he said slowly stepping forward and taking it from me. I didn't even try to stop him. He pulled me over to the railing and I sat down, looking at the horizon. **

**I do not know what happened but in the end, I found we were making out.**


	4. OFF!

**Chapter Four**

**OFF!**

**Well, sorry about the misery I put you though when Anna Ruth was narrating. Yeah, I was asleep. Ok, well I don't know what happened so…yeah…can you fill me in? Yeah, thanks.**

**SHE DID WHAT?!? I am so going to have a "little" talk with her.**

"**ANNA RUTH!!!" I screamed (obviously). **

* * *

**Hiya! I'm Taylor. Anna Ruth and Lana are having a "talk". So I get to take over! Wow, this will be fun! Whahahahahaha! Whahahahahaha! Sorry. **

**OMG!!! "JACK!!!" I yelled looking for him frantically. "Jack!" **

"**What's wrong, love?" he answered extremely calm. **

"**I **_**NEED**_** YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!!" I yelled, though he was right beside me. **

"**Ouch!" he said rubbing his ear. "Why do you need my autograph?" **

"**BECAUSE! You are Captain Jack Sparrow!" **

"**I think I am going to like you. You are one of a few people who actually call me Captain."**

**I ran up and hugged him. "I don't like you that much! OFF!" I wouldn't budge. "Why didn't you ask me for an autograph when you got here?"**

"**I forgot." I said simply. **

**He started walking, and I was still tightly hanging on. "WILL!!!" Jack yelled. "Will!" **

"**What?" Will said annoyed.**

"**Number one: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS LAST WEEK?" Jack said, well, kinda yelled.**

"**I…I…I was. I don't know. Why should I tell you?" Will retorted.**

"**Number two: Help me get this parasite off me!" Jack said pushing me away. They both pushed and pulled finally I let go. **

**Then they locked me in Lana's room. Ok…BORED!!! Oh, well.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok! It's Lana again! Finally! Ok, so I straighten things out with Anna Ruth. She doesn't even like Jack! Oh, well. **


	5. Can't or Won't

Chapter Five

Can't or Won't

"Peter! Peter! Peter help!" I cried being dragged away alongside my friends. We were being taken away to Davy Jones ship, the Flying Dutchman.

**Peter quickly ran out of his room and saw us boarding the other ship. The members of the crew grabbed Peter and brought him along too. Earlier Jack was seen on the deck talking to Jones himself, Anna Ruth was spying on them. But she didn't tell anybody what they were talking about. **

**They locked us in the brig together. "What's happening?" Peter asked as I scooted over and hung onto him. **

"**Good or bad news first?" Anna Ruth asked as she moved into the corner. **

"**Uhmmm…bad." He replied. **

"**Ok. Jack made **_**another**_** deal with Jones and we are his payment," she said.**

"**The good?"**

"**There isn't any."**

**A crewman came down to us. "You!" he said pointing to me. "Come!" **

"**No! Take me instead," Peter said standing up and walking forward.**

"**Peter, no. You don't want them to take both of us do you?" I said standing up and pushing him back. **

"**Follow!" The crewman said. I obediently followed. He was a tall man (if you would call him a man). He had a shell for a head. **

"**Where are we going?" I asked once we were on the deck. **

"**You are the weakling. We want to know how strong you are." He said giving me a sword. I regrettably took it. They brought up a middle-aged man. "Kill him." **

**I stepped back. "I…I can't." **

**He picked me up by the arm and brought me to eye level. "Can't or won't?" He took the sword and stabbed the man. The sight of blood made me faint. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started walking. "Weakling." He said under his breath. **

**We were halfway back, we saw Jones himself. "No, no, no! Ye does not carry a lady this way!" He took me off his shoulder and put me in his arms like a little baby. I have no clue why he was being so nice to me. We arrived at the cell and he opened the door. "Does she belong to you?" he asked Peter. **

"**Uhmmm…yes sir," he said confused. He didn't know why he was being nice either. **

**Davy Jones set me down in his lap and left but before he left, Taylor jumped up. "Wait! Can I have your autograph?!?" **

"**Just leave Squidward alone." Anna Ruth said annoyed. Jones looked at me again. Peter was stroking my hair. He looked sad. **


	6. Mr and Mrs Peter Turner

**Chapter Six**

**Mr. and Mrs. Peter Turner**

**This was the longest I had **_**ever**_** been out in all my seventeen years of fainting. Something else had to be wrong. "It has been all night! She should have woken up by now," Peter said pacing (freaking out). **

"**No. Once she was out for two days!" Taylor said trying to be helpful.**

"**No she wasn't!" Anna Ruth said. **

"**HELLO!!! I was trying to help Miss I Hate The World Nothing Goes My Way Kill**

**Everybody Except For Any Hot Guys!"**

"**Whatever."**

"**Problem here! Freaking out situation!" Peter yelled.**

**Davy Jones came back. "She still out?" he asked. He had a glass of water in his hand.**

"**Yeah! This I is the longest. And Peter is freaking out!" Taylor said.**

"**Do you mind?" Jones said gesturing towards the water. **

"**Go ahead," Peter said. **

**He threw the water on me and I jumped up. It was freezing! And now I was soaking wet! I looked into Davy Jones eyes. They were a light blue; they were soft and calm. I sat there shivering, looking. He unlocked the door. "You may roam my ship. But do **_**NOT**_** get in the way." He looked at me one more time then left. **

**I was still looking at the door when everybody suddenly rushed up to me. I want to know why he was being so nice. **

"**OMG Little L! You had us worried sick!" Taylor yelled. Yes, she called me Little L sometimes. It was stupid, but it would take too long to explain. **

"**Come on, let's go onto the deck and get some fresh air," Peter said helping me up. I stood up and, man, was I dizzy. I sort of fell halfway then he caught me. "Ok, I take you out there." He started picking me up but I stopped him. **

"**No, no. I can do it." We walked out onto the deck followed by Anna Ruth and Taylor. They stayed a little behind.**

"**Awwww…Mr. And Mrs. Peter Turner. They are sooooo cute together!" Taylor said. **

"**Why am I friends with you?" Anna Ruth asked and went back to the cell. Taylor was still standing there looking at us. **

"**Did you say Peter Turner?" A man asked walking up to Taylor. He was walking to Taylor but looking at us. Peter was spinning me around. **

"**Why yes…do you know him?" She asked. **

"**Yes. I'm his father." **


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Ok…have I ever explained how we look like? No. Ok. _(Yes I know I am stalling)._**

**Me (Lana) - I have brown hair about to my waist. My hair is wavy. Hairstyle differs. My eyes are blue. I am five foot five. And I am sort of pale. I am 17 years old.**

**Peter - Brown hair about to his shoulder. Eyes are hazel. 5 foot 11. Tan. 18 years old.**

**Anna Ruth - Naturally blonde but dyed it brown eight inches below the shoulder. Curly hair; most of the time put into messy bun. Brown eyes. Same height as me. Pale. 17 years old. **

**Taylor – Blonde 3 inches below shoulder. Straight hair. Worn down most of the time. Eyes are blue. 5 foot 7.5. VERY PALE. 17 years old.**

**Lilly Turner – Blonde. 2 feet tall. 3 years old. Brown eyes. Hair to shoulder. Straight hair. **

**Jack; Boot Strap Bill Turner; Davy Jones; Will; Elizabeth – you should know.**


	8. Come With Us

**Chapter Seven (Well kinda eight)**

**Come With Us **

**Ok…so here is where we left off last- Taylor was stalking to Bootstrap. "Yes. I'm his father."**

"**Well in that case...can I have your autograph?" She asked running after him.**

"**Ok, so let me get this straight." I said. "Your father dropped you and your mother off in **

**Tortuga, your mother died, and you went to work for Jack who treats you like dirt. Is that right?" Bootstrap and Peter just explained this but I wanted to make sure. They both nodded.**

"**Now…you haven't told me who this is yet." Bootstrap said pointing to me.**

"**Well, she is my…well," He was stuttering! Bad sign!**

"**We will be getting married after we get off this ship," I answered for him. **

"**You mean you aren't dead?" He asked.**

"**No, Jack made a deal…again. We are his payment," Peter said. "But Dad…when we leave, come with us."**

"**Peter," I said moving his face, "he can't come with us."**

"**Why not?" **

"**I am sentenced to The Flying Dutchman for an eternity," Bootstrap said. Peter looked like he was going to cry. He sucked it in. I mean, I would be crying too. He was just reunited with his father and now they have to split apart again.**

**Bootstrap saw that he made everything worst and quickly left. Peter walked over to the railing. The Black Pearl was about four miles away. I hugged Peter and he put his arms tightly around me. **

**I pulled away from Peter and he understood. I wanted to explore the ship. I saw Davy Jones and went over there. "Ok. Why are you being nice to me?" **

"**You will not be here long. I might as well let you enjoy it while you are here." Then he left. **

**What did he mean? I don't get it do you?**

**Well I'm tired of this! I am tired of being confused! I went over to Peter. I kissed him goodbye. "Goodbye Peter. I will come back for you. I have to find some answers." **

"**Wait! What do---" SPLASH!!! I jumped. **


	9. Johnny Depp

Chapter Nine

**Johnny Depp**

I swam, I swam about 50 yards, and then I finally turned around to see everybody on the Flying Dutchman still starring at me. Had they never seen someone jump off a ship? Everybody looked surprised except Davy Jones. Did he know I was going to jump off? Was he physic? Yeah…no. I was probably predictable. I just turned around and kept swimming. I was swimming to the Black Pearl to talk to Will and Jack, mainly Jack. When I was about one mile away, I could see the speed it was traveling at: FAST. I dove under water and swam as fast as I could. I started to catch up to it I was about 45 yards away and I found some driftwood to cling onto. I was soooooooo tired! I even had trouble holding on. I saw Will by the railing watching the Flying Dutchman become a little speck and disappear. I waved franticly to get his attention. He looked down and saw me starting to struggle trying to hold on to the wood.

"Lana?"

I smiled even though I was drowning. "Will!" I managed to get out. I then lost my grip and went under into the blue Caribbean Sea. I tried to come back up but it was no use. I gave up. But at least the current was pulling me closer to the Pearl. Will had obviously jumped in because I felt an arm dragging me to the ship. Then onto the deck. I opened my eyes to see Jack soaking wet and hovering over me.

"You two are such idiots!" I said. Yeah, nice thing to say when someone just saved your life.

I got up. "What do you mean?" They both said.

"Yeah! Jack is the only idiot!" Will defended.

"Well let's see…Jack TRADED us, and Will didn't tell Peter about Bootstrap so I had to!" I slapped Jack. He pulled out his sword. But Anna Ruth gave me her gun before she left so yeah. I pulled it out.

"Once again, I lose to a little girl! You know…I see how scissors beat paper, but not how gun beats sword."

"Jack! That doesn't even make sense! Rock, paper, scissors isn't even invented yet!" He is so stupid!

Will took the gun.

"Ha! Now you can't hurt me!" Jack yelled.

"I can too!"

"How?"

"Johnny Depp is much hotter than you!" 

Jack cupped his hand over his mouth and gasped. "Take that back!"

"Never! HAHA!"

"He really is Jack." Will stated.

"And how do you know this?" Jack asked.

"Anna Ruth showed me a picture of him."


	10. Strawberries

**Chapter Ten**

**Strawberries**

**By now it was nighttime. I had skipped dinner because I was too busy thinking of away to save my friends…and Peter. Normally he saved me. Now it is my turn to save him. I was out looking at the waves trying to think of a way to convince Jack to turn the boat around and save them.**

"**You alright, love?" Jack asked putting his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Do I look alright?" I asked turning around to how that I was starting to cry.**

**He brought me closer to him to let me cry on his shoulder like Peter use to let me do. **

**I was quiet for a minute but then I had to ask. "What was the deal?"**

"**What?"**

"**Jack. We know that you made another deal…what was it?"**

"**Don't worry about it, love."**

"**Don't worry? Don't worry! Why would I worry? It's not like my two best friends and my fiancé and me are the payment. Oh wait…we are!!!" I started to stomp off but then paused to turn around. "Oh… and did you have fun making-out with Anna Ruth?" His jaw dropped and I left. I guess he felt bad or just wanted to…get drunk. I think it was the second one. **

**

* * *

****When I woke up the next morning, I thought Jack would be out there bright and early like he usually is. He wasn't. Oh well! Will came out right as I found Jack. He was on a bench hugging a bottle of rum. "Do you think he's dead?" I asked Will**

"**No. If he was he would have dropped the bottle."**

"**Darn!"**

"**How to save them…how to save them…how to---" I said to myself. **

"**Don't worry, we'll get them back. Just remember…Peter is my brother and I will not let him live on the Flying Dutchman. We'll get your friends too. Anything for my sister-in-law." Will said coming over to me. By now we were even farther away. I wonder how they are doing.**

* * *

"**Oh Davy! Over here!" Anna Ruth called. **

"**Not again!" he said quietly to himself. **

"**Davy," she said playing with his tentacles, "can you take us back to the Black Pearl? Pretty pretty please with…with…do you like cherries?"**

"**No."**

"**Uhmmm…with…strawberries on top! Everybody LOVES strawberries!" **

"**I don't."**

"**Well, you are weird! I mean look at you! You are an octopus!" Anna Ruth screamed then stomped off. **

"**Now you are definitely not getting back!" Jones called after her.**

**Peter was still in the same spot I left him and looked like he didn't sleep all night. **

**Taylor…well…let's say she got all the autographs she wanted. She was having a blast. **


	11. Friday

**Chapter Eleven**

**Friday**

**"Anna Ruth! Are you coming or not?" Taylor yelled through the door. Anna Ruth had locked herself in there all day.**

"**I already told you five times…NO!"**

"**Anna Ruth! Are you coming or not?" Taylor repeted.**

"**NO!!!"**

"**Fine! Skip dinner! See if I care if you die!" there was a pause. "Anna Ruth! Are you coming or not?" **

"**NO!!!!!" **

**The swung open. "Hi Anna Ruth!" Taylor said with Anna Ruth lock picker in her hand. "Are you coming or not?"**

"**Get out of here!!!" She screamed and took back the picker. She shut the door on Taylor. She asked her a few more times then left. **

"**Finally." Anna Ruth muttered. **

**Then She heard someone unlocking the door again. Davy Jones walked in. "What's that?" he said pointing.**

"**That is called a finger. You can use it to---"**

"**Not that! That!" he said pointing to the laptop this time. **

"**The world. You can have the whole world with the click of a button." She said making the Internet sound like magic. "But…you wouldn't want it."**

"**Name your price."**

**She knew he would do this. "Freedom. Freedom for Taylor, Peter, and Me. Let us go tomorrow." **

"**Done." He said trying to take the computer. **

"**No. You can wait until tomorrow." **

**

* * *

****They didn't sleep very well knowing they would get off this gross ship tomorrow. ****

* * *

****They heard a loud knock on the door. "Get up! NOW! You leaving!" They shot up and got dressed and ran outside. **

**They got confused. "Where is the Black Pearl?" Anna Ruth asked.**

"**Well…you said freedom. You never said how," Jones said pushing them up towards the rail. "Laptop please."**

**Anna Ruth handed over. "You can start swimming now…" he said.**

**They jumped. "Nice goin' Anna Ruth!" Taylor yelled. They swam for a long time them got tired and hung on to some driftwood. **

* * *

"**Lana! No!" Jack yelled. "I am not going to turn MY ship around!"**

**I made the puppy dog pout.**

"**FINE!!!" **

"**YAY!!!" **

**So we turned around and met up with them half way. **

"**That took you long enough!" Taylor said as we pulled them up.**

**I ignored her. Peter was last up. He didn't even get a blanket from Will. He just ran straight up to me and picked me up and twirled me around. "Let's get married tomorrow," He said.**

"**Uhmmm…we can't." **

"**Tomorrow is…Monday…I wanted to get married on a Friday."**

"**Ok…we will on Friday."**

"**Ok." **


	12. Freak Out 1

**Chapter Twelve**

**Freak-Out**

**I ran to my room and locked the door. (The next few chapters will be pretty boring). freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	13. Freak Out 2

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	14. Freak Out 3

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	15. Freak Out 4

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	16. Freak Out 5

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	17. Freak Out 6

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	18. Freak Out 7

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	19. Freak Out 8

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	20. Freak Out 9

**Chapter Twenty**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	21. Freak Out 10

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Freak Out**

**Freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out freak out**


	22. Magical Powers

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Magical Powers**

**Ok…I'm back…sorry about all that. **

**I unlocked the door and Taylor walked by. "Why did you lock yourself in there so long?"**

"**I don't know." **

"**Ok…well. Are you getting ready?" **

"**For what?"**

"**The wedding! It's in an hour!" **

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I went back into the room and locked the door again. **

"**ANNA RUTH!!!" Taylor screamed. "ANNA RUTH!!! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!"**

"**What?" **

"**Lana has locked herself in the room for a week! And she just went back in."**

"**Your soooo stupid! She hasn't been in there for a week…she has been in there for 6 days!!! DUH!!!"**

"**WHATEVER!!!"**

**They spent an hour trying to get me out…finally they went to the person with the key to the room…Jack. **

"**Just leave her in there if she wants to be in there," he said.**

"**She has been in there for a week!" Taylor said.**

"**NO! 6 days!" Anna Ruth corrected. **

"**WHATEVER!!! Jack…get her out!" **

"**Fine." The came to my door and knocked…like I would answer?**

"**Lana…open this door right now!" Jack said.**

"**What? Like you're my mother?" I asked.**

"**Yes." **

"**What???" I was confused. Did he want to be a girl? Whatever. **

"**Never mind." He took his gun out and shot at the lock. The door swung open and they came in. **

"**You ruined my lock!!!" **

"**You abused its magical powers." He said. **

"**It's my right to my privacy!"**

"**Actually…it's not in the constitution," Anna Ruth said.**

"**There isn't a constitution yet!" **

"**Then you defiantly don't have the right," Taylor answered.**


	23. Blackout

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Blackout!**

**I ended up going out just to get away from them. **

**I went over to Peter. He was all ready and everything. I walked down the path and stood there. Jack started the wedding. "Do you, Peter, take Lana as your wife? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her so long as you both shall live?"**

"**I do." He put the wedding ring on my finger.**

**"Do you, Lana, take Peter as your husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him so long as you both shall live?"**

**"I…I..." BLACKOUT!!!**

**I heard Peter calling my name. "Lana? Lana? Lana?" The voice got higher. "Lana? Lana? Lana!"**

**I shot up. "I do!"**

**"What?" the voice asked.**

**"MOM?" Yes…it was _her_. In my personal space. In my bed. In my room. In my house. In my neighborhood. In my city. In my state. In my country. In my continent. In my world. In my universe. In my time.**

**"Yeah…you slept till 11:00. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."**

**"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess. Just a crazy dream."**

**"Ok…I will leave then."**

**"Ok. Bye." I said getting up and walking her out. Then I slammed the door.**

**I looked at myself. I looked…14. Except one thing…Peter's wedding ring. On my finger.**

**Jenna walked in, "Hey! What's going on? I heard you scream "I do". What's**

**with---OMG!!! YOUR WEARING A WEDDING RING!!! MOM!!!"**

**"Get out of here twerp!" I screamed.**

**I got dressed and went downstairs. My mom was making lunch. "You going to Nicole's party tonight?"**

**"Who?"**

**"You remember…you were begging me to let you go to her party tonight."**

**Nicole was a popular at school. It was a once in a lifetime chance to go to one of her parties. Anna Ruth, Taylor, and I got invited.**

**"Oh yeah…I guess I am."**


	24. Peter Turner

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Peter Turner**

**I was getting ready for the party when I heard the doorbell ring. My mom answered it. It was Anna Ruth and Taylor. They came straight into my room without even knocking, like always. "Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Taylor nagged. **

"**Hold on!" I said grabbing my purse and hoping on one foot trying to put my shoe on. "Ready!" **

**We left and we were the first ones there. "We will be late, huh?" I asked Taylor. **

**She just shrugged. We walked in and I went into the corner to think. They went straight to the desserts. I opened my purse and took out the ring. I put it on my right hand so no one would think I'm married. People started to come at this point. The room was soon filled with our high school. Everybody dancing, talking, or eating. Except me. I was still in the same corner and thinking about my "dream." **

**It had been two hours and I was ready to go home. I went over to Anna Ruth and Taylor. "Hey, guys? I'm going to walk home. Ok?"**

"**Are you sure?" Taylor asked.**

"**Yeah…I'm not feeling too good." **

"**Ok, bye."**

"**Bye." **

**I went out side and turned the corner. "Ouch!" I tripped over someone's legs. They helped me up and I brushed off. **

"**I'm really sorry. I should be sitting there like that." Wait…I recognized that voice. I looked up. "Hi, I'm Peter Turner." **

"**Hi, I'm Lana Tur---. No wait…I'm Lana Jones." **


End file.
